EL AMOR VERDADERO
by sebku ssj3
Summary: cuando goku derrota ha broly ace 120 años no muere se abre un portal absorviendolo y cae dentro dela dimension de las sailor scuts y rini busca al guerrero mas poderosoel cual es goku como terminara esto


NO SOY DUEÑO DE DBZ Y SAILOR MOON

Serena:rini no podremos contra este moustro

Rini:es verdad

Amy:vamos ha morir

Lita:no puedo creerlo

Rei:nuestro fin llego

Mina:adiós a todos

Sailor scuts(menos rini y serena):adiós

Serena:no

Sailor scuts:QUE¡

Serena:enviare ha rini a otra dimensión a buscar al guerrero que pueda derrotarlo

Rini:no las dejare lo dijo llorando

Serena:no rini iras esa es nuestra ultima esperansa chicas listas

Sailor scuts:si

Serena:POR EL PODER DE LA LUNA

Rei:POR EL PODER DE MARTE

Amy:POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO

Lita:POR EL PODER DE JUPITER

Mina:POR EL PODER DE VENUS

Hotaru:POR EL PODER DE SATURNO

TODAS:DIMENSION ABRETE

Rini:are esto buscare al guerrero rápido

RINI ATRAVESO EL PORTAL Y APARECIO ENFRENTE DE UN DEIFICIO EN FORMA DE SEMI CIRCULO

Rini:ya llegue ahora como buscare ha ese guerrero

¿:oye niña puedo ayudarte

Rini:bueno nose como decircelo señora

¿:bueno pasa aya podremos hablar bien

Rini:si muchas gracias

YA ADENTRO SE SENTARON HABLAR RINI LE EXPLICO TODO DE DONDE VENIA QUIENES ERAN SUS PADRES TODO

¿:balla entonces solo goku podrá hacerlo

Rini:si

¿:oye no me has dicho tu nombre

Rini:si lo siento soy rini tsukino

¿:mucho gusto soy bulma brief

Rini:oye ese goku que tu dices es muy poderoso

Bulma:si el es el guerero mas fuerte del universo el podrá derrotarlo

Rini:si que bien

Bulma:pero tendremos que buscar unas esferas mágicas para traerlo

Rini:porque que le paso

Bulma:lo que pasa es que en su ultima batalla se fusiono con las esferas y tendremos que buscarlas para traer de vuelta ha goku

Rini:si pero como lo haremos

Bulma:le dire ha mi esposo

Rini:ha que bien

Bulma:espera lo llamo

Rini: yo esperare aquí

Bulma:bueno

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Rini:que paso

Bulma:ya fue mi esposo

Rini:gracias pero cuanto se demorara

Bulma:mas o menos 1 hora

Rini:bien señora puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes

Bulma:si porque no

Rini:muchas gracias

1 HORA DESPUES

Vegeta:bulma aquí están las esferas

Bulma:muchas gracias vegeta ahora invoquemos al dragon

Rini:muchas gracias nose como pagárselo

Bulma:bien SAL DE AHÍ SHENLONG

Shenlong:QUE DESEAN

Rini:vaya si que es grande

Bulma:shenlong quiero que traigas a goku aquí para que destuya a un enemigo

Shenlong:YA LES CUMPLI EL DESEO

Bulma/rini:si viva

Shenlong:AHORA ME MARCHO

LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON SE EXPARCIERON OTRA VEZ

¿:bulma

Bulma:gokuuuuuu eres tu eres tu eres tu goku

Rini:ese es goku

Bulma:si puede tener cuerpo de niño pero su poder supera los limites

Goku:hola bulma como estas hola vegeta

Vegeta:hm

Goku:yo creo que ese nunca cambiara mmm y quen es esta niña hay bulma tuviste otra niña hay pobre trunks

Bulma:NO GOKU ella es rini vino ha pedir ayuda porque un enemigo ataco el lugar donde ella vive me entiendes

Goku:ha ahora si bueno oye bulma como esta milk,goten y gohan

Bulma:goku pues milk murió

Goku:QUE MI MILK MURIO NO DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO

Bulma:lamentablemente si goku milk murió

Goku:GRRRRRRR PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EL PODER DE GOKU ESTABA ACIENDO TAMBALEAR EL PLANETA SIN USAR EL SSJ

Bulma:goku calmate

Goku:esta bien y gohan y goten

Bulma:gohan esta trabajando y goten esta estudiando

Goku:mmm ya oye niña cuando iremos al lugar donde esta ese enemigo

Rini:mmm bueno supongo que dentro un mes

Goku:porque

Rini:tengo que esperar ha que se recarge mi broche pero no tengo donde vivir por ahora

Goku:porque no vives conmigo

Rini:enserio

Goku:si

Rini:muchas gracias bueno y como llagamos

Goku:móntate en mi espalda

Rini:esta bien adiós señorita bulma y gracias por tod

Bulma:adiós y no te preocupes por goku el te protegerá

Rini:gracia adiós bueno vamosnos

Goku:si adiós bulma y adiós vegeta

Bulma:adiós goku

Vegeta:adiós

Y ASI PARTIERON GOKU Y RINI HA LA MONTAÑA PAUZ

Goku:bueno aquí vivo

Rini:muchas gracias

Goku:bueno vamos comer que quieres comer

Rini:no se

Goku:mmmm bueno pediré comida china a ti tegus verdad

Rini:si muchas gracias

DESPUES DE COMER GOKU SE FUE HA DORMIR GOKU TAMBIEN LA HABIA DADO UNA CAMA

Rini:no puedo dormir mejor ire donde goku y le pediré que si puedo dormir con el

Rini:goku

Goku:mmm que pasa rini

Rini:goku me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo

Goku:mm si porque no

Rini:gracias

SE ISO A UN LADO Y SE ACOSTO QUEDANDO FRENTE A LA CARA DE GOKU PERO GOKU SE HABIA VUELTO A DORMIR

FIN DEL CAP 1


End file.
